


Amusement

by notvelma



Category: Chaos (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notvelma/pseuds/notvelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Billy are waiting in the woods during a mission, and Billy gets bored. He violates protocol to get some action. SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on my fanfiction.net account [dorkie] and my livejournal account [aubreyfrog].

_Somewhere in North Korea_

"Do you see them yet?" Billy asked.

Casey shook his head, lowering his binoculars. "I can't see a thing. The night vision on these things is absolutely useless." He tossed them on the ground beside him.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until daybreak. Unless you feel like doing some shadow ninja moves," Billy said with a wink. He shifted a bit, and Casey tried not to notice the way the suit rippled over his back. Those thoughts were inappropriate at a time like this.

The two operatives were hidden on a ditch behind a small hill that looked down on the gates to the compound where Rick was supposedly being held. Michael had gone in about an hour ago, leaving Billy and Casey to wait for him. Casey lay on his stomach, thinking of the bath he'd have when he got home and could change out of the suit he wore. From the corner of his eye, he saw Billy move again, and he looked over to see the other man now lying on his back.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked.

Billy shrugged. "Making myself comfortable. We're going to be here for a while, aren't we?" He popped open the top button of his shirt.

"That doesn't mean it's appropriate for you to undress," Casey said, the tone of his voice sounding strange even to him. He was not prepared, though, when Billy reached for his lapel and tugged, causing the smaller man to topple forward. Casey managed to hold himself upright with a hand on either side of Billy's shoulders, but it was still an uncomfortable position, lying half across Billy with his lower body still in the dirt. Before he had a proper chance to react, Billy curled a hand around the back of his neck and lifted his own head up while bringing Casey's down, closing his mouth over Casey's for a kiss.

Casey knew he probably should have pushed himself off, maybe kneed him in the groin for such a gross violation of personal space, of protocol and –

That was not a moan that slipped out of his mouth when Billy's hand slid down to his back and grabbed his butt like he owned it. Yet Casey couldn't bring himself to pull away and instead shifted so that he was putting enough weight on Billy to free up the use of his hands. With them, he grasped Billy's face and held the other man in place as the kiss continued, Casey's mouth sliding open of its own accord when Billy's tongue licked at his lips.

Despite the pleasure rushing through his body at that moment, Casey was still fully aware of his surroundings, and he couldn't ignore the sound of boots clomping through the woods. He pushed himself off Billy and managed to pull himself to a standing position, readying himself for whoever felt that trudging through the trees was being subtle.

It was Michael, looking a bit worse for the wear, but otherwise all right. "I found out where they're keeping Rick, but it's going to take all three of us to –" He looked down at Billy, who had brought himself to a seated position but hadn't bothered buttoning his shirt or fixing his shirt or anything. "What happened to you?" he asked. Then he glanced at Casey for an explanation.

"Don't ask," Casey told him. "How can we get to Rick and complete the mission?"

Michael gave Billy one last look before he shook his head, choosing instead to focus on the job.

  


*

  


The mission went off without a hitch – well, nothing permanent, anyway – and when they got back home, everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything. Casey might have locked himself in an elevator with Billy to finish what they'd started. If Michael noticed the mussed clothes and flushed faces, he said nothing about it.


End file.
